Burden
by Captain Mishiro
Summary: Airi Jaggerjack, the new 2nd Espada, has a lot to deal with. A brother she doesn't remember, she's surrounded by idiots and her best friend acts like a sugar high child. Her Espada life is going to be her own nightmare. T for language.
1. Day 1 Espada life sucks!

**ME: This is my second bleach fanfic but my first with my own espada OC I don't own bleach which is sad and I don't own Luiorry she is animeluver4everandevr's OC. I do own Airi and her Zampaktou. If I owned bleach Airi and Luiorry would be in it.**

**Airi: Why must I be stuck with an idiot for an owner. *Sigh***

**ME: Hey! I'm no idiot!!  
Luiorry: Thats what you think...**

**AnimeLuver4everandevr: *laughing like crazy***

**ME: Why are you guys so mean *Pouts* Anyway lets get on with the story.**

* * *

The names Airi, Airi Jaggerjack. I'm the new Segunda Espada. My best friend is Luiorry Schiffer, shes the little sister of Ulquiorra Schiffer and -4 Espada. Why she has that rank... I don't honestly know. I don't think I have any older brother. If I did I probably forgot. I miss my days as an Adhucha already. I just got here and I'm already lost.. great. I should tell ya what I look like. I have short uneven light blue hair and weird green eyes. I have a star under my left eye and my mask is on the left part of my jaw and goes around my neck like a choker. On my jaw its jagged and points upward not down. I shoot ceros from my mouth and hate hurting people for no reason. My hollow hole is in my neck just below my mask.

I'm walking around in the hallways trying to find the meeting room when I'm suddenly glomped.

"GAAHHH!!!" I yell before my face makes contact with the floor. I hear giggling and I get an irk. Luiorry.....

"Luiorry what the hell!!!" I yell glaring at the odd numbered Espada on my back. She started laughing and I glared even more. To make matters worse her brother is also here.

"Ulquiorra do something about her!!" I yelled now looking at him while trying to get Luiorry off me.

"You can get her off yourself I'm sure" He said with his usual monotone and he walked away.

"ULQUIORRA YOU BASTARD HELP ME GET HER OFF!!!" I yelled but it was no use seeing as how he was gone.

"Hey Airi! What are you doing around here anyway?" Luiorry asked still sitting on me. I sighed.

"Well I was looking for the meeting room but then you came up and attacked me and here we are now." I said staring at her.

"Well the meeting room is that way" She said pointing to where her brother went. I got a sweatdrop.

"Ok then. Could you get off of me so we can get to the meeting on time. I don't want to be late on my first day." She got off of me and led me to the meeting room. Well more like dragged me. I almost tripped a few times from how fast she was going.

"Hey!! Slow Down!!!" I yelled while she dragged me. I tripped and she continued to drag me and never stopped.

"Hey!! HEY YOUR SCRATCHING MY MASK YA KNOW!!!" That got her to stop. Finally!!!

"Ah! I'm sorry Airi!"

"Uh... Its ok really.." I said rubbing my mask. I looked up and noticed we were sitting in front of a door.

"Oh, is this the meeting room Luiorry?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and got up. She held her hand out to me and I took it pulling myself up. I wiped off my uniform which by the way is the usual white and black. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sorry were late I got a bit lost and Luiorry here had to help me find my way. I said looking around the room. My eyes stopped on a blue-haired Espada sitting at the table.

"Ah its alright please intruduce yourself." Aizen said just staring.

"Ok.. The names Airi, Airi Jaggerjack your new Segunda Espada blah blah blah. Just one thing I should tell ya... I swear to kami above if you do anything to Luiorry I will not hesitate cero your head off. You annoy me I will throw you through a wall then cero your head off. Clear." I said with a dark aura around me and with an evil tone. I rose up my spiritual pressure just to tell them I was being serious. I guess they got the point by the looks on their faces. Pure 100% surprise.

"Umm Airi.. Grimmjow has the same last name as you.." Luiorry said. That kinda surprised me.

"Huh? Weird... I could've sworn I didn't have any siblings.." I said staring at her and scratching my head.

"Maybe its just coincedence?" She asked staring at .. uhhh.... Ah! Grimmjow.

"Maybe.... Eh who cares.." I said shrugging it off. I sat down in an empty seat next to Luiorry and Ulquiorra and Aizen went on with his blabbing.

~`~1 Hour Later~`~

"Damn! Does he really need 1 friggin hour to just explain something that could take 5 minutes!?" I said putting my hands on the back of my head.

"Well if someone didn't fall asleep it wouldn't have taken that long." Luiorry replied glaring at Stark. During the meeting everyone was introduced and I was briefed on the plans. Aizen wants to be king blah blah blah destroy Karakura blah blah blah! I spaced out and didn't really pay attention. I let out a long sigh and continued walking with me hands behind my head. I stopped when I saw a corridor with the number 2. Since that was my number I turned there and walked to a room with my name on it. I opened the door and I was met with a really dull room. Pretty much everything was white. Ugh!

"Well.... This is... odd" I said walking into the room. I had a couch, a bed, and a desk with papers and pencils. Could this room get anymore dull. I looked around and I noticed a place on the wall for me to put my sword on. My sword has a black hilt and its sheath is also black. I hung up my sword and thought about the meeting. Aizen wants me, Luiorry, Ulquiorra, and Yammy to go find this kid named Ichigo Kurosaki and kill him. We were leaving tommorow. Aizen told us he was strong and already reached bankai so we shouldn't underestimate him. I don't honestly care. If ya know Yammy at all he'll just make a scene and ruin our mission.

"I need to fix this room sometime." I said sitting on my couch. My definition of fix... is destroy. I layed down on my couch and fell asleep.

~`~2 Hours Later~`~

I was awoken by a loud yell. I bolted up off the couch and ended up rolling right off.

"Oww..." I said sitting up and rubbing my head. I looked around my room and Luiorry was standing on the other side of the couch having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"LUIORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Szayel probably spilled some chemicals I screamed so loud.

~`~After 5 minutes of chasing Luiorry~`~

"huff.. Luiorry... huff... don't ever.. do that again" I said in between huffs. I may have only chased her for five minutes but we ran around Los Noches at least 10 times using Sonido all the way.

"Aww but it was fun!" She pouted jutting out her bottom lip. I grabbed her hand and used Sonido to get to my room.

"C'mon!" I said dragging her off.

When we got to my room we both fell asleep as soon as we sat down. I guess we'll do more stuff in the morning.

~`~Morning~`~

"OI! AIRI! ITS TIME FOR US TO LEAVE!!" Luiorry yelled in my ear making me roll off the couch yet again.

"Luiorry!!!!!" I yelled chasing her all the way to the throne room.

~`~Throne Room~`~

We burst through the doors and I tackled Luiorry.

"Luiorry!!! What the hell did I tell you yesterday!!" I said shaking her shoulders. When I noticed where we were I quickly got off and bowed inwardly kicking myself. Without any parting words Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and we left.

~`~Living World~`~

The Garganta opened and I took a look at our surroundings. We made a huge crater and people were staring at it whispering.

"Well.... Nice job at catching attention Ulquiorra" I said giving him a small smirk. Luiorry chuckled a bit. He kept his usual monotone and looked away. Yammy walked up and sucked out their souls. I couldn't believe what I saw and just stood there.

"Yammy.... Was that necessary?" I asked with an eye twitching.

"Well they wouldn't stop staring at me and it was pissing me off." He said.

"If you actually put that tiny brain of yours to work maybe you'd be able to tell they weren't looking at us. They can't see us at all you idiot!" Luiorry yelled glaring at Yammy. We heard someone moving and it was a tomboyish girl with black spiked hair and a karate outfit on.

"Hey Ulquiorra we have a survivor is she one of them." Yammy asked annoying me more.

"Yammy, if you actually looked closer you could tell that she is just trash." Ulquiorra said with no emotion at all. Yammy smirked and was just about to kill her when two new spiritual pressures caught my attention. One was from a girl with long orange hair and the other was from a boy with tan skin and dark colored hair. The boy blocked Yammy's kick and told the girl, Orihime, to take Tatsuki, the karate girl, and leave.

_'He doesn't plan on fighting Yammy alone does he?' _I thought watching as his arm with that odd red and black thing started to glow blue. He started to attack but Yammy just whapped him away like a fly. The girl ran over to him and I spaced out for a few seconds. I was brought back when Ulquiorra said.

"Just kill her"

"What the hell! Ulquiorra you can't be serious!!" I yelled glaring at the man beside me.

"I am very serious." Yammy was about to kill her when the tip of a sword stopped him. There standing before him was an orange-haired Soul Reaper with one hell of a spiritual pressure.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" The girl named Orihime said. Ichigo! Thats the kid were supposed to kill!

"Its alright I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." He said back. He put his hand on his arm holding his sword and his spiritual pressure spiked.

"Yep thats him alright." I said watching him. Luiorry stared with her mouth open wide so I closed it before a fly flew in.

"Bankai" His spiritual pressure caused wind to blow around him and I shielded my eyes. When it was all clear his sword was long and black and his kimono was ripped at the edges.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Is this him!" Yammy asked. I answered for Ulquiorra.

"Yes its him! Use your brain! Just get it over with so we can go home!!" I yelled getting more annoyed by the second. Yammy smirked and went to punch him but Ichigo blocked it with his sword. Yammy's eyes went wide for a split second. Ichigo jumped over him and when he landed Yammy's arm came off. My eyes went wide.

**"What the hell.."** Luiorry and I said staring wide-eyed at Ichigo. Yammy was panting.

"Damn, you little runt." Yammy said glaring at Ichigo.

"It seems your having a hard time shall I take over" Ulquiorra said with usual monotone.

"Stay back!" Yammy said getting on my last nerve. I jumped up and kicked his head surprising Ichigo and Yammy.

"You damn idiot!! Why the hell are we here if you insist on getting yourself killed ya damn moron!!" I yelled glaring at the back of Yammy's head. He reached for his zampaktou.

"I can't believe you need your zampaktou to deal with a runt like this" Ulquiorra said angering Yammy.

"Shut up and stay back!" He yelled. I think I was the only one who caught the surprised look on Ichigo's face. Yammy drew out his zampaktou and Ichigo grabbed his face making me curious. Yammy put away his zampaktou and kicked Ichigo. Then he punched him into the ground. Orihime started to run over and Yammy whapped her away just like the first boy. Yammy kept punching Ichigo and didn't stop. I noticed something weird about his spiritual pressure and looked to Ulquiorra who was probably thinking the same thing as me and Luiorry.

_'Why does his spiritual pressure keep fluctuating? One second his spiritual pressure is low then it gets higher almost as strong.. maybe even Stronger.. then mine. What the hell is going on here?'_ My eyes narrowed.

Yammy was about to kill Ichigo when a red barrier thing stopped his punch. There were two people standing next to Ichigo, both with a nice amount of spiritual pressure.

"What the" Yammy said staring them down. Yammy was going to punch them but the woman with purple hair grabbed his arm and threw him as if he was nothing. Yammy was getting his ass beat and I sighed.

"Ya moron this is what happens when ya don't listen to your superiors" I yelled at Yammy. When Yammy fired his cero I saw the guy in the green hat move. When the dust and smoke cleared everyone was still standing. Yammy went ranting on and The hat guy held up his zampaktou.

"Scream Benihime" A cero-like thing was headed towards Yammy and I watched Ulquiorra use Sonido to get in front of him. He stopped it with his hand. The people actually concious were surprised.

"Ulquiorra.." Yammy said and I was really annoyed. I turned around saving Ulquiorra the trouble and simply slapped his stomach making him fly back a couple yards them fall back on his ass.

"Why'd ya do that?" He asked looking at me. Ulquiorra answered for me and Luiorry sighed at his stupidity.

"Idiot. If you had a brain in your head you would've figured it out, thats Kisuke Urahara and she is Yoruichi Shihoin" I took over.

"You wouldn't last 5 minutes with them ya moron. At your current level of power you could kiss your ass goodbye. You should be thankful Ulquiorra actually saved you." Ulquiorra opened the Garganta.

"Are you running away?" Yoruichi asked and I swear I thought I saw a hint of a smirk on Ulquiorra's face.

"Are you trying to get me to fight." He said looking at Yoruichi. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation and stepped into the Garganta.

"See ya later! I assure you we'll be back!" I said waving. Luiorry joined me in waving. The Garganta closed and we made our way back.

~`~Los Noches~`~

When the Garganta opened again every other Espada was there. I got out of the Garganta and dragged Luiorry to my room. We were bored and didn't wanna do anything so we just went to sleep. Well... this was an interesting forst day as an official Espada.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**ME: I'm sorry for this being short but its the first chapter and I'm trying to get my thoughts together XD. So tell me what ya think and tell me what you think I should fix. If a chap needs fixing I'll just fix it. REVIEW PLZ!!**


	2. Search and Rescue

**A/N: After reading through the second chapter again I decided to redo it. I hope you can forgive me for the extreme shortness of this chapter.**

**I own nothing... Me no own, you no sue.**

**Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

"Luiorry? Luiorry where are you?" I called throughout the halls. I had woken up without the usual scream and Luiorry was nowhere to be found.

'_If she did something stupid I'm going to confiscate all of her cookies.' _I thought, looking behind several pillars.

"Looking for something?" I jumped and spun quickly.

"Geez Ulquiorra, you scared me. I'm looking for Luiorry actually. Have you seen her?" I asked the emotionless Espada.

"She was with the new Sexta when I passed by." He replied.

"Could you tell me where that was?" He pointed towards the hall labeled with a '6'. I said my thanks and left.

Normally, doors in each hall would be farther apart. In this one however, they were very close together and practically everywhere.

"I'm never gonna find her." I groaned as I opened _another _door to find the room empty.

"Luppi that's insane!" Who the hell is Luppi and why is he with Luiorry?

"Not really Luiorry-chan. All you need to do is get a marker and-" I located the room and thrust the door open, finding a very strange sight.

"Airi-chan! This is Luppi Antenor, the new Sexta." Luiorry squealed, glomping me.

"New Sexta? What happened to that Grimmjow guy?" I asked her.

"He went to the Living World without permission." Luppi said. He had short black hair, lavender eyes, and feminine facial features.

'_Are those… pink stars above his left eyebrow? That is so creepy.' _I thought as I observed him. His uniform had long sleeves that went past his hands which made him look even more creepy.

"Is there a reason why you two were having a conversation including markers?" I asked with a raised brow. Luiorry laughed and detached herself from me.

"We were coming up with ways to prank Ulquiorra-chan!" Luiorry shot her fist into the air with a cheer.

"Just a simple marker mustache... Airi right?" Luppi asked with a curious look.

"Yep, Segunda Espada Airi Jaegerjaquez. From what Luiorry has told me I have the same last name as the former Sexta. What a coincidence, right?" Before Luiorry could protest, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. I don't trust that guy.

"Airi-chan! Why are we leaving? I wanna stay!" She whined in my ear.

"Be quiet and follow me or I'll take the cookie jar you've got under my couch and chuck it out the window." That shut her up immediately.

"Why are we out here Airi-chan?" Luiorry and I were standing in an open area filled with sand _far away _from Luppi.

"I'm bored and I think a friendly spar would be nice." I shrugged and set my zanpakuto on a nearby rock.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" She cheered, starting to remove her zanpakuto when an Arrancar came.

"Luiorry-sama, Lord Aizen requests that you partake in a retrieval mission." He said. Luiorry's smile fell and she secured her zanpakuto to her waist.

"Worst timing." She mumbled before hugging me and disappearing.

"Damn. I finally find her and she has to leave." I picked up my zanpakuto and started walking to my room.

'_I need a nap.' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes... Luppi's time was _extremely _short wasn't it? Sorry bout that... Don't get me wrong with the comments of creepy. I love Luppi. Chapter 3 is in progress for both of my Bleach stories and should be up soon... ish.**

**Review?**


End file.
